stranger things: the lord of time and space
by C.D.Helt
Summary: there are many strange things going on in the town of Hawkins, Indiana. and it's up to the doctor to investigate the odd things going on in 1987.
1. introduction

it all begins with a man, well in any words he's not a man. he is in fact an alien who looks like a man or even a woman. this man is from a peaceful planet known as gallifrey. home to a race that we know them as, the timelords. he calls himself the doctor, a word for healer and wise man. he has fought many evils in the universe, and sometimes the villains could win too. he has faced foes such as the cybermen, the slitheen, the nestine consciousness, the autons, and most of all his worst nightmares, the daleks. the doctor even has a rival known as the master, once a friend of the doctors from the gallifreyian academy, but once the master looked at the untempered schism, he went mad. the doctor has also wore many faces throughout the years and has spent 6 of his lives. he is now in his 7th incarnation and is alone in the universe in his time ship. until that very day when he was sent a signal from a town.

Hawkins, Indiana


	2. chapter 1: history of hawkins

chapter 1: Hawkins history read by the 7th doctor

the doctor ends up getting a signal coming from earth 1985. he is very interested because the place he is going to is Hawkins Indiana. and surprisingly he has never been there because the town never existed. but then the TARDIS gives out a long note of the history of Hawkins Indiana. he takes a look at the screen and reads out loud.

"Hawkins county was always the one peaceful place where anyone can live in. the stores ran pretty smoothly, the restaurants have the good food, and the homes of Hawkins had a great population. but that wasn't to last as strange case begin to occur there, as a young boy was believed to be dead. but he was back from the dead without even a single scratch back in 1983. and then in 1985, the Hawkins county super mall was shut down due to disturbances and even a huge creature was discovered dead. nobody knows what it was, but the only thing that cause these disturbances was all the fault of a Russian group who did experiments to open a portal to another dimension. the town is no longer peaceful after mass conspiracies have popped up into the news as a laboratory was shut down back in 1984, after the workers started doing experiments to children, mk ultra. I have heard of that experiment in recent history. seems like a coincidence, maybe i can discover why these strange happenings are occurring. time to set course to Hawkins Indiana 1985. I think it's about time I figure out what's been causing these strange occurrences and why these people have been doing experiments."


	3. the doctor meets the crew

chapter 2: the doctor meets the crew

"ah, Hawkins Indiana" said the doctor

"although not in Great Britain sadly" he continued.

the doctor walked around in Hawkins for a bit and checked around the shops.

The doctor then stumbled across a store that had movies and famous albums, so he decides to go and check it out. When the doctor walks inside the store, a employee shouted at the doctor asking "welcome to family video, what may I assist you with sir?"

"Ah, just here looking for some music steve." Said the doctor.

"Seems you read my nametag" said steve. Steve Harrington was once the most popular guy in school until another popular student dethroned him.

"In fact I did, you must be one of the witnesses of the incident down at the Hawkins supermarket last year." Said the doctor, Steve's eyes were filled with shock when he here's that.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe later. You didnt even tell me your name." Said steve

"I'm the doctor!" Said the doctor

"Doctor who" said steve "just the doctor, nothing else" said the doctor.

"Strange, I never met anyone who just calls himself the doctor" steve said to himself. "And how did he know about that insident last year?" He continued. "Is he a spy?"

The doctor continues to look around in Hawkins looking to investigate until he bumps into a girl named max. "Watch it bullhead" as she skates away from him. "What a very rude little girl" he thinks to himself before continuing. Then he sees two boys looking into the blue police box that he arrived in. "Oh… I forgot that the chameleon circuit was broken." He said to himself. "Good thing I still have my key." He then decides to move on and says to himself "well they won't find out what's inside that box anyway." And then continues his investigation.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Said a female voice and as the doctor turns around, it's the same girl from before. "I'm the doctor, and you?" He says. "Strange I never met anyone named the doctor. Anyway, my name is Maxine, some people just call me max." She says. "Are you trying to flirt with him?" Said a boy "No lucas what makes you think that?" She asks lucas "well the way you were talking to him." Said lucas "ok, I must be going." Says the doctor. "Where are you going?" Asked lucas. "To the scene of the crime!" Says the doctor "What crime?" Ask Dustin. "Well you know the crime that happened at the super mall I have been reading about." Exclaimed the doctor. The crew stared at the doctor for a second before dustin said "you probably don't want to go there." "Why not?" Said the doctor. "Just dont" said max. "Well if you dont want me to go, why not just take me?" Asked the doctor before steve came out of the family video store out of his shift and stumbled into the crew talking to the doctor. Steve decides to go and confront the crew of what's going on. "What's going on here?" Said steve. "This guy wants to go to the site where it happened." Said dustin. "What site? Wait your not talking about…." Said steve before dustin finished "yep." Then the doctor walks away and then runs to the tardis before the crew discover where he's heading. "he's heading towards that strange box, after him." then as they entered the box they then started to feel shocked at what they saw. mike, dustin, lucas, max, and steve were amazed to see that the police box is "bigger on the inside then on the outside." "what is this place?" asked max. "it's called Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, TARDIS for short." said the doctor. "now are you guys gonna be silent or not?" he asked.


End file.
